Father Figure
by DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday, and with the absence of his father, Yami must assess what role he really plays in Yugi's life. One-shot.


**I know Yugi's birthday isn't until tomorrow, but I wasn't sure if I would have Internet access or not. So I figured, better early than late. Happy birthday Yugi!**

-0-0-0-0-

It had started out as a normal, Yami thought. Or, what should be normal. Together, he and Yugi had managed to defeat Marik's dark side, freeing him from the evil spirit. They had won the Battle City Tournament, and managed to collect all of the God Cards, and the Millennium Rod. They were getting so close to reaching their goal of helping Yami collect his memories. They would need to gather the rest of the Items, he knew that. But they would have to wait for that to happen. Shadi had said that the Items would come together on their own, as they were bonded. So they would just have to wait for the next villain to show up.

But today, Yami felt as though Yugi started a normal day. Instead of preparing for a tournament, or risking his life in a twisted duel, he was able to go to school like the rest of the children his age did.

Yami was happy that Yugi could have one, danger-free day. He already regretted the danger he had pulled his young friend frequently. Yami remembered the days after Yugi had solved the Puzzle, before he was aware of the spirit's existence. Yugi had been a trouble magnet back then, seeming to attract every bad guy in Domino. But those times had all been about being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or having to deal with playground bullies with a grudge. These days, Yugi was getting into trouble because of Yami.

Yami wasn't sure how all the villains they faced were able to tell how closely bonded he and Yugi were. But somehow they always managed to figure out that if they were to hurt Yugi, or put him at risk of being hurt, that they could control Yami. Yugi had only spoken to Marik a handful of times, and somehow his dark side was able to figure out that by attempting to kill him, Yami's concentration would be spilt. That duel had been the worst of the danger, but there had been plenty of others.

The duel with the spirit of the ring; the duel with Pandora; the duel with a mind-controlled Joey. All of those times Yugi could've died, and he knew that he could die, but he still fought so he could help someone out.

Yami wondered why Yugi put up with him. He was a nuisance, only making life hard for Yugi and his friends. It only made sense that Yugi should want to throw the puzzle into the nearest ravine. But Yugi clung to the puzzle like a life-line. He even stayed inside a burning building to reassemble it because he felt as though he could not live without it.

Yami didn't understand Yugi at times. How one moment someone could attempt to _kill _him, and the next Yugi would try to befriend them. But, Yami treasured Yugi's friendship. He could not remember the friends he had back in Egypt, or if he even had them at all. He didn't remember what he did to end up in the puzzle for the three millennia he did, but he knew one thing: whatever events lead up the situation he was in now, it was all worth it to have been able to get to know and befriend Yugi. Without him, Yami had no idea what he would be like. Yugi had shown him friendship and taught him of forgiveness. Had Yami never met him, he would still be that spiteful, revengeful spirit.

Yugi had finished his day at school and had entered his home. He placed his backpack on the floor beside the door.

"Yugi?" A voice came from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mom." Yugi replied walking towards the kitchen where his mother was.

"Oh, that's perfect timing! Your father is on the phone."

"Really?"

Yami watched as a bright smile came onto Yugi's face. He raced towards the kitchen where his mother was standing in the doorway, handing the phone to Yugi.

Yami himself was somewhat confused. Missus Motou had said it was Yugi's father on the phone…Yami had never met the man, or even heard of him. He felt guilty for never asking the whereabouts of him, or even considering where Yugi's other parent was. His grandfather seemed to have taken the role of Yugi's father, because he seemed that way. Solomon was always there to help Yugi out and give advice. Yami was curious to what would warrant a call from the other Motou man.

"Hey Dad?" Yugi said placing the receiver up to his ear.

_"Hey Yugi." _ A deep voice came from the other end. _"How have you been?"_

"I've been good."

_"I hear you've won some tournaments in the city. Glad to know you're finally leaving your room and meeting people."_

Yugi let an awkward laugh, and Yami could feel his discomfort.

_"So, I assume you've finally taken my advice and joined a sporting club. What sport have you been playing that you're so good at?"_

Yugi's discomfort rose and he began to scratch the back of his head. "Actually Dad…the tournaments are Duel Monsters tournaments."

There was a slight pause on the other end. _"Duel Monsters?...You mean that game your grandfather is obsessed with?"_

"Yeah…"

_"…Well…at least you're getting out there. And hey, that's a strategy game, just like any sport."_

"I suppose…so uh, when are you coming out here?"

There was another pause. _"Actually…that's what I'm calling about."_

Yami began to feel fear and worry resonate from Yugi. He was starting not to like Mister Motou.

"…What do you mean?"

_"Look champ…about your birthday…I'm not going to be able to make it."_

"That's fine." Yugi said quickly, moving the phone over to his left ear. "I can wait a day or two to celebrate it so you can come in-,"

_"Yugi, it's not going to be a few days. I'm too busy with work to fly halfway across the globe. The earliest I can see myself getting a few vacation days is September."_

"September?" Yugi half said, half screamed. "But..you promised you would come this year. Because you couldn't come last year?" The way he said it, it sounded more of a question that a statement.

_"I know and I'm sorry." _The tone from Mister Motou began to become angry and almost hostile. It also seemed to have a scolding layer to it. _"But sometimes promises can't be kept. I'll try to come out as soon as I can, but that may not be for a few months. You're an adult now; you must understand this. You're not a child anymore."_

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I have homework to do, so I'll talk to you later." Yugi rushed, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible. Yami could sense he was fighting back tears. He took the phone away from his ear and handed it back to his mother, who had been busy in the kitchen.

Yugi turned around and began to run up the stairs before she could question why Yugi looked so upset. Once Yugi reached the top of the stairs he was able to hear his mother on the phone.

"What did you do _now?" _

-0-0-0-0-

Yugi had positioned himself on his bed, with a large Sudoku book resting in his lap, chewing on the end of a pencil.

Yami could feel the emotions swirling around that stemmed from Yugi. Anger, sadness…he even detected a bit of loneliness coming from his friend, a feeling he thought Yugi had given up on long ago. But here he sat, trying to drown out his emotions like he always did. Yugi had always been expressionate—he was unable to hide his emotions for the most part. And it was a trait Yami knew Yugi hated about himself. Yugi hated being unable to prevent his tears from falling. He thought they made him look weak, as he had been made fun of it many times when he was younger.

Yugi had gotten s_lightly _better at keeping his emotions secret. But Yami could still see the tears he was fighting shimmering in his eyes. He could see Yugi pressing the pencil against the book awfully hard, enough for the graphite end to break through the paper.

Yami was unsure of whether or not he should say something. On one hand, Yugi was his friend, and Yami wanted him to be happy. On the other hand, Yami didn't know what to say. He had never even asked about Yugi's father, and still knew nothing about the man, even after hearing the conversation. He knew he didn't like the man very much if he had made Yugi cry.

Nobody made Yugi cry.

But, he still didn't know if it was something he should get involved in. It seemed to be a bit of a family issue and Yami was sure it wasn't any of his business. He didn't want to stick his nose into something he shouldn't. He was sure Yugi wouldn't mind; but part of him still felt like it wasn't his place to get involved.

But all that changed when Yugi couldn't fight back the tears anymore. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He angrily threw the half-finished Sudoku book onto the ground, disgusted with himself for crying. He flipped over onto his stomach and continued to try and fight back the tears. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be an adult and suck it up—but he was just physically unable. He was unable to control the tears that wanted to desperately to come out. And he had no choice but to grant them their wish.

Now that he could see Yugi crying, Yami couldn't stay out of it. He projected his image out of the Puzzle and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at his partner who was trying to hide from the spirit's view. Yami could feel Yugi's shame trickle over the mind link.

"Yugi," the spirit said aloud, "what is the matter?"

Yugi wiped at his eyes and turned his head the other way. "It's nothing, Pharaoh." Yugi said softly, trying to stop his voice from cracking.

"If it is nothing, why do you cry?"

Yugi was silent, and Yami was unable to receive any thoughts or feelings over the mind link. Yugi must have blocked his side, Yami concluded, hurt that Yugi would try and shut him out.

"Is this about your father?" Yami asked, remembering the conversation he had heard just a few moments prior. He could see Yugi tense up at the mention of the man.

"He broke his promise." Yugi replied, his voice growing even quieter.

"What promise would that be?"

"He said…" Yugi paused and sniffed some more, "He said he would come back home for my birthday this year…and he's not going too."

Yami knew what a birthday was. But, he never knew when Yugi's was. From the way Yugi spoke of it, it sounded as though it was only a few days away. Yami felt guilty again. It was another part of Yugi's life he hadn't given any thought too.

"He is not coming on purpose?"

"He says he has work to do, and he's too busy…but I don't know if I can believe that."

Yami was having a hard time believing what Yugi was saying. He couldn't quite comprehend it, but he knew what Yugi was hinting at.

"You think he is avoiding you." It wasn't a question.

"He hasn't done much to make me think otherwise." Yugi mumbled.

There wasn't much Yami had to say to that. There wasn't much he could say. He exhaled and retreated to the Millennium Puzzle—he knew he wasn't going to get much out of Yugi. Not yet.

-0-0-0-0-

Dinner was awkward that night. Everyone was trying to avoid the subject, but it was the elephant in the room. There was no getting around it, and no matter how much you tried to avoid it, it was still there.

Missus Motou cleared her throat as she placed her fork onto her platter with a clank. "So, uh, Yugi," she forced a smile, trying to get over her disappointment as well, "how was school today?"

Yugi looked up at his mother, feeling the tension on his shoulders. "It was fine." He said, taking a bit of his chicken.

"Anything interesting happen? What about your friends, how are they?"

"It was a normal day. Joey almost got detention for jaywalking, though."

Solomon Motou huffed. "That boy never learns, does he?"

Missus Motou smiled. "You're one to talk. Wasn't it you who taught him about Duel Monsters? And doesn't he always place third in the country?"

Solomon allowed a smile of pride to come to his face. "Well, I suppose I did. I'm surprised he does so well. It was a challenge tutoring him, but he was determined, I'll give him that."

"And what about that nice girl you're always with? Her name's Anzu, right?"

Yugi felt his cheeks turn a scarlet red. "Yeah…what about her?"

Missus Motou giggled. "Alright, I can tell you're embarrassed. So, that's why you're going to tell me more. Have you asked her out yet?"

Yugi began to choke on his food.

"How about kissing, have you two kissed?"

"Mom!" Yugi screamed, while Solomon laughed. He clenched his fists in embarrassment, lowering his gaze.

"Come on, sweetie. I'm your mother, you can tell me these things."

"Actually, that's the very reason I can't tell you these things." Yugi said rapidly, trying to get the subject matter over with.

"Come on, Amami. Stop tormenting the boy."

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"What we really should be asking about is that Rebecca girl, now she has a crush on you."

Yugi slammed his head down onto the table in sheer humiliation. Part of Yami wanted to intervene—but he was having fun at Yugi's expense as well.

/Shut up./ Yugi said through the mind link in retort to Yami's laughter.

/I apologize, partner./ Yami replied though he was still grinning from inside his soul room. /But you must admit, it is funny./

/Is it 'Pick on Yugi' Day? I think I missed that memo./

/Don't be ridiculous, that's everyday./

"Come on, Yugi." Solomon said, taking Yugi's attention off Yami. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Why, I remember when your father was your age. He was a real Casanova himself."

And thus the elephant in the room had been spoken of. The trio feel quiet and turned to look at their dinners, although none of them were very hungry anymore. They stared at their half-empty plated for the next few minutes, not really eating, just pushing the food around.

After about five minutes, Missus Motou sighed and looked up. "I think it's time for bed. Anyone else?"

-0-0-0-0-

Long after dinner, but shortly after Yugi had gone to bed , Yami once again projected himself from the Puzzle. Yugi had fallen asleep, but Yami could still feel his distress. He really was upset about his father. Yami wished he could connect to Yugi, but he had no memories of his father, and knew nothing of Yugi's. Yami knew Yugi was deeply hurt by the rejection he had received earlier that day. And he knew Yugi was still trying to be strong and pretend as though it weren't bothering as much as it was.

But Yami could read Yugi's thought. It was hard to keep things concealed. Yami wanted to ask about Mister Motou. He wanted to know who else had been responsible for raising Yugi, and caring for him when he was little. He wanted to hear Yugi tell stories of the man, so maybe he could create a connection with him.

But it would be inappropriate. And Yami didn't want to force Yugi into talking about something he didn't want too. Besides, Yugi was sleeping; and after they had been through these last few weeks, he deserved a good rest.

But Yami's curiosity was still there. It would be Yugi's birthday soon. He wondered why Yugi hadn't told him. Moreover, he wondered what he should do for Yugi's birthday. He knew of the customs today, but he had no way of getting Yugi a gift, or anything of the sort. But he still felt obligated to do _something. _

Yugi would be seventeen. Nearly an adult. Yami had always considered Yugi an adult despite his childlike appearance. He was more mature than most adults Yami had met during his time with Yugi. He was selfless, kind, and merciful. There wasn't a lot of that day these days.

Yami heard some shuffling from the kitchen downstairs. A light came on. Yami had an idea on how he could get some answers, and maybe he could even figure out what to do for Yugi on his birthday.

Taking in a deep breath, Yami willed himself into Yugi's body. Yugi's mind would remained undisturbed and continue to sleep, and Yami could have a run of the house and see who was downstairs at this time of night.

He stepped out of the bed and exited the bedroom, making his way towards the stairs. They creaked slightly but were fairly quiet. Once Yami got to the bottom, he followed the light and entered the kitchen where he saw Solomon standing by the stove, with a kettle on top. Hearing the noise, Solomon turned around and seemed surprised by the visitor in the doorway.

"Yugi?" He asked.

Yami couldn't think of a time when he had spoken to Solomon. Unlike Yugi's mother, the elder man was aware of his existence. But still, he had never talked directly to him. It felt awkward to say the least.

"No." Yami said, for he did not know what else he could have said. Solomon scrunched his eyes and examined him, but then soon relaxed.

"No, you're right. You are not Yugi. I can see it in your eyes." He took the kettle off the stove and poured the steaming tea into a cup. "Is there something I can do for you, young man?"

Yami felt hesitant. He shuffled forward towards Yugi's grandfather. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Yugi's father."

Solomon paused for a moment to take a sip of his tea. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything, huh. May I ask why?"

"Yugi's upset and it has to do with him."

Solomon nodded his head. "Ah yes. Ryuu's not going to be able to make Yugi's birthday this year. That's Yugi's father—Ryuu. Amami was upset too. She tried to rip his head off through the phone." Solomon let out a soft chuckle. "If there's someone you don't want to upset, it's her. But back to Ryuu—ask a question and I'll do my best to answer."

"Why isn't he going to be able to come for Yugi's birthday?"

"Ryuu is a business man. He travels a lot and stays in one place a lot. He's in America right now, has been for a while, and will continue to be there for a while. A lot of the time he can't just get up and leave. I'm sure he's as upset as Yugi is."

"It doesn't seem like they talk to each other very much."

"They don't. It sucks, but they don't. With the time difference, and the two of them being busy with their daily lives, there's little time for talking with each other. I know Ryuu wants to talk with Yugi more. But, Yugi's getting older now; I don't think it'll have much of an effect."

"What do you mean by, 'effect'?" Yami asked. It sounded wrong. It sounded like this Ryuu person wanted to change Yugi.

"Don't get me wrong; Ryuu loves Yugi, he really does. The two just don't connect. Ryuu was always interested in Sunday sports and walks in the park, while Yugi was more content with staying in his room and working on a puzzle. Ryuu's a very social person, and it bothered him how much Yugi seemed to enjoy being alone. He also is a sports fanatic and tried to get Yugi out of his room by enrolling him in some teams."

Yami tried to imagine Yugi participating in something physical. He found it hard to do, because Yugi was more skilled in games and puzzles than anything else. "How did that go?"

Solomon sighed. "It ended with many soccer balls to the head and one night staying up with a minor concussion. Ryuu realized that Yugi wasn't a sports person and backed off thankfully. But he still tried to get Yugi outside and play one-on-one games. Those were just as bad. Ryuu also was getting annoyed at how involved Yugi seemed to become with 'that damned puzzle'. His words not mine."

"You mean the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I do. As Yugi grew older, he became closer and closer to solving it. Which only meant he spent more time on it. Yugi and his father get along, but they're not close. Never have been. They both try, they really do. It's just hard to try and interact with someone you have nothing in common with. It was a few weeks before he solved the Puzzle that Ryuu left for his business trip. One he's still on, unfortunately."

Yami raised his eyebrows at that statement. Yugi solved the puzzle when he was fourteen, and he would be turning seventeen shortly. Yami voiced what he had been thinking. "His father's been gone for nearly three years?"

"Unfortunately his work keeps him fairly busy. But now I suppose it's time you answer some questions, spirit."

"Me?"

"Yes. Tell me, what is your relationship with Yugi?"

"He's like a brother to me. He's my best friend. Why?"

"Well," Solomon said, finishing the last of his tea, "look at it this way. You came into his life shortly after his father left. I see the look in his eye when he talks about you. He idolizes you. I know Yugi's upset about Ryuu not being able to come, but he's not that upset. And I think I know the reason why. Ryuu had never been very fatherly to Yugi. They were always more of acquaintances than a father and son.

"Now for the reason I bring this up. I don't want to make things awkward between you and Yugi, but I think he sees you as his father."

"What?" Yami said, not fully understanding. Yugi saw him as a father-figure? He couldn't see how. Yami had put him in danger multiple times. Isn't a father supposed to keep their child out of danger?

"Your timing was perfect. And unlike Ryuu, you encourage Yugi's talents with puzzles and games. You've helped him gain the confidence he's needed to make friends. I know you're always there for him, to listen and help. You act like a father to him. I can see the protectiveness you hold for him. I'm sure you never meant it to end up this way, but in his eyes, you've replaced his father."

Yami paused for a moment to muse on this information. He never knew Yugi saw him as a father. And he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He loved Yugi's friendship, but he didn't deserve the idolization Yugi held for him. Especially with all the cruel deeds he had done in his past. Yugi was sweet and gentle while he was aloof and cruel. They were totally different.

He was protective of Yugi. But he did that because he wanted too, and it was the least he owed Yugi for saving him from himself. He couldn't see how Yugi saw him as a father. But if he did…then Yami wanted to be there for Yugi. He and Yugi had a relationship that words couldn't describe. They were best friends, brothers, and maybe…father and son.

Yami looked up at Solomon and smiled. "Thank you."

The elder man returned the smile. "Anytime, young man."

-0-0-0-0-

Yugi's soul room was open like it always was. Yami hesitated for a moment before entering, but did so. He was surprised to see Yugi awake, playing with one of the games on the floor. Yugi heard his friend enter and turned his head around to see Yami. In that instant, Yami knew what had happened.

Yugi had heard.

"I'm surprised to see you awake." Yami said, walking closer to Yugi.

"I could say the same for you."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know. I thought it would be upsetting to ask you."

Yugi shrugged inserting a piece of the puzzle into its proper place. "Grandpa's nice to talk too when you have something on your mind. I'm glad you're comfortable enough to talk with him."

Yami walked closer. "Is that really how you see me?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment, but nodded. "Yeah. My dad…he's a nice man, he is. But like Grandpa said…we don't connect. Not like the connection the two of us have. You've helped me grow as a person, and you've taught me things nobody else could have."

Yami realized then that he wouldn't have to worry about getting something for Yugi's birthday. Yugi wouldn't want anything and Yami had already given him something. He had given Yugi courage and strength in himself. And likewise, Yugi had given him compassion and trust. They each learned something from one another, much like a parents learns from their child and vice versa. At that moment, Yami had never felt closer to Yugi.

"Happy birthday, Yugi." He said, sitting down next to Yugi, and he began to help with the puzzle.

-0-0-0-0-

**Boy did that suck and blow. But, I finally did a 'Yugi birthday fic'….kinda…sorta..okay, not really. But this story is about Yami! **

**To those who read In The Dark, sorry about not updating recently. I will finish, I swear! It's just going to be a few weeks. I have about five more chapters to write, along with my other pre-written ones, and then I'll be done and will update a lot.**

**Have a good summer everyone! **


End file.
